Loving Your Two Best Friends
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Lovino is in love with both of his best friends, and those best friends of his are dating each other! Could they feel the same way, or is he doomed to hide his feelings? SpaMano/SpaBel/RomaBel Three way relationship.


It was strange to be in love with both of your best friends that happened to be dating each other.

"Emma!" Antonio laughed as he tried to run away from the water gun wielding girlfriend of his; Antonio being the klutz that he is, tripped.

Emma laughed triumphantly as she shot her boyfriend.

She stopped firing with a smirk on her face.

Emma stood towering slightly over her Spanish boyfriend's legs.

"I wasn't wearing my swimsuit, Emma!" Antonio exclaimed before laughing.

He reached down to pull off his now absolutely drenched T-shirt.

Lovino blushed at that and tried to cover his face, so that the other two wouldn't see how red it was.

Antonio managed to snag the water gun from his girlfriend's hands to spray her with it.

She stumbled, and finally fell in to Lovino.

He caught her nervously, and she squealed as she had slipped in to the slightly younger teen's arms.

Lovi was now soaked as well.

Emma giggled as she slid out of her white T-shirt, revealing her bikini clothed figure.

Lovino blushed at the sight of his two friends half naked.

"Lovi, play with us." Emma called out cheerfully.

Lovino grumbled, "I'm fine, here."

"But you're soaked!" Emma giggled.

"Whose fault is that?" The Italian teenager grumbled yet again.

"Antonio shot me with the gun." Emma argued back lightly, teasingly.

Lovino sighed, staring at his wet shirt before pulling it off, and heading for the house to hang it up as he didn't want it to be mud covered.

Emma stared, and blushed with her hand over her mouth to stifle a soft gasp.

Antonio gazed after Lovino, trying not to think about how sexy he was shirtless.

Lovino returned a few minutes later, and hadn't noticed his friends' stares.

"Lovi, do you want to play?" Emma gulped.

"No." Lovino sighed, and somehow in this moment, his voice sounded much more attractive than normal.

Antonio was struggling to look up at Lovino's eyes with Lovino still being shirtless.

Lovino leaned lightly and carefully against the wall under his two friends' gazes.

Emma looked away first to calm herself down; Antonio mustn't know that she sometimes fantasized about kissing the other teenager.

She could dimly recall that when they were five, Lovino had asked her out as well as asked for a kiss from her.

She now really wanted that back, but at the same time was madly in love with Antonio and couldn't imagine her life with out him.

Antonio hated that he was attracted to Lovino for everything that he did while he, himself, loved Emma.

He tore his eyes away to focus on how beautiful and incredible Emma looked in her swimsuit with her cheeks tinted a lovely shade of rose.

He needed to get it together; how could he love both of them?  
It was impossible; no matter how big and loving his heart had always been.

Besides that Antonio had never been gay, so how could he want Lovi the way that he wanted Emma?

The summer game with the water gun was awkward after that with a shirtless Lovino watching them.

"Want to go to the beach tomorrow? Of course, Antonio can come too." Emma asked Lovino nervously which was stupid, considering that it was not a date! She tried to tell herself.

"Sure." Lovino looked bored.

"Want to have a sleepover, Lovi?" Antonio asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Aw, I want to have with you too." Emma whined as she tugged Antonio close for a kiss.

"We can't. I'd get too distracted." Antonio remarked with a pout on his face in reference to the fact that Emma couldn't spend the night with them.

"I won't go either." Lovino didn't need to lay in Antonio's bed. and wonder for the millionth time why they couldn't be together.

* * *

"I have a problem, girls." Emma announced as she laid down on Mei's bed.

"What's wrong?" Mei asked her, worriedly.

"I don't just love Antonio. I love Lovino too. I want to be allowed to kiss and date them both." Emma murmured sadly.

"Sort of like a polyamorous relationship?" Elizaveta asked as she texted someone on her cellphone.

"A what?" Mei and Emma's voices chorused with several of the other girls' voices as well.

"A polyamorous relationship is where three or more people are together as a couple. Have you talked about this with them?" Eliza looked up at them, and away from her phone.

"No, I haven't. I don't want to upset Antonio, and I'm sure Lovi's not interested." Emma sighed.

"Have you noticed the way that Lovino looks at the two of you? Or the way Antonio stares right back at him?" Elizaveta asled.

"You don't think that they'll find my request weird?" Emma asked nervously.

"It will be a life saver to them." Eli smiled at her friend.

"Alright, tomorrow then." Despite saying that, the Belgian teen was nervous.

* * *

She attempted a smile as she waited for the boys to arrive.

How would she make her intentions clear with out hurting any of them?  
Emma saw them arrive together, and smiled as well as waved at them.

They headed right over.

"Can we talk?" Emma asked. "The three of us." She clarified a couple seconds later.

"What's wrong, mi amor?" Antonio was nervous now; this couldn't be good, could it?

"Nothing's wrong." Emma sat down in the sand, and the other two followed her example.

"I love you, Antonio. And I, well, love Lovino too." She muttered, and glanced down with ruby colored cheeks.

"T-Te amo, Emma, y Lovi too." Antonio admitted, blushing.

"Ti amo." Lovino didn't have to say any names; they both knew what he meant.

Antonio was seized by sudden emotion in that moment, and kissed the boy sitting next to him.

Lovi moaned, startled by the kiss.

Emma pouted, and pulled Antonio away from Lovino to kiss the Spaniard.

She released Antonio to kiss Lovino.

She smiled in to the kiss as she felt Lovino nervously kiss back; she wondered if this- other than his kiss with Antonio- was his first kiss or if he was just being shy.

It truly was a beautiful day for them, and not because they were at the beach on a warm and beautiful looking day.


End file.
